Unfaithful
by Paolla R
Summary: E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel, e isso o mata por dentro. Sirius


**Unfaithful  
(Infiel)**

_**Story of my life**__  
História da minha vida  
__**Searching for the right**__  
Procurando pelo certo  
__**But it keeps avoiding me**__  
Mas ele continua me evitando_

A escuridão da madrugada invadia o quarto do garoto, e só se podia distinguir pouco dos indivíduos que se encontravam ali devido a uma vela acesa no criado mudo, o fogo lutando arduamente para permanecer queimando contra o vento que entrava pela fresta da janela aberta. Aquela vela lembrava os dois, que lutavam inconscientemente para manter acesa uma fina chama de algo que nem eles mesmos sabiam descrever o que era, contra toda uma doutrina que condenava tudo que eles faziam pelos corredores escuros ou escondidos nos quartos durante a noite naquela mansão.

Sirius deixou um sorriso brincar em seu rosto enquanto encarava Bellatrix, numa situação que poucos considerariam possível. Os corpos colados, o contato visual inquebrável, o suor mais puro do mundo bruxo escorrendo de ambos os corpos, depois de um ato não tão _puro_ assim.

"Parece que nós fizemos isso de novo." – murmurou, erguendo seu corpo com os braços e saindo de cima do corpo da prima, ofegante.

"Nós fazemos _isso_ sempre." – ela respondeu, no seu habitual tom cético.

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar." – comentou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela, sabendo que não obteria resposta.

Não dividiu mais nenhum de seus pensamentos, mas se tivesse o feito, teria dito que achava aquilo tudo extremamente irônico. Quanto mais certo tentava agir, mais se embrenhava no errado. Talvez fosse uma característica da família Black – sempre querendo ser boa em tudo que é ruim.

_**Sorrow in my soul**__  
Culpa na minha alma  
__**Cause it seems that wrong**__  
Porque parece que o errado  
__**Really loves my company**__  
Realmente ama minha companhia_

Bellatrix virou o corpo para o lado oposto do primo, finalmente rompendo o contato visual entre eles – não suportaria mais nem um segundo daquilo. Suspirou. Estava dividida entre o êxtase do momento e a culpa que já se instalava em sua mente. Ela sabia que era arriscado brincar com aquilo tudo – usava Sirius, usava Rodolphus. Embora fosse inteira com cada um, os tratava de uma maneira completamente diferente. Rodolphus via a Black impecável e irresistível, a futura noiva ideal que ele tanto desejava. Sim, Rodolphus Lestrange desejava Bellatrix Black mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e, se um dia viesse a saber do _segredinho sujo_ que os primos compartilhavam, provavelmente torturaria os dois até que enlouquecessem. Mas ela preferia não pensar na possibilidade dele descobrir.

Sirius, bem, Sirius via tudo. Via por trás de sua beleza estonteante e por trás de todas as máscaras que ela usava – e, mesmo sabendo que nem no fundo de sua alma Bellatrix era boa, ainda continuava a vê-la. Talvez fosse isso que mais a incomodasse, mais lhe fizesse ter raiva do primo, o pior tipo de raiva, aquela que só cessava após estar com ele, beijar seus lábios sempre sedentos pelo por vir, arranhar sua pele pálida, tão parecida com a dela própria, senti-lo dentro de si mais e mais... A maior verdade – e também a que ela mais tentava negar – era que não era só o sexo que a fazia senti-lo dentro de si, Sirius já estava lá, um espinho cravado em seu coração de pedra, que ficava permanentemente cutucando-o, tentando causar alguma emoção, nem que fosse dor.

Sirius gostava de causar dor tanto quanto Bellatrix. Gostava de puxar seus longos cabelos negros para trás e vê-la arquear a cabeça com uma expressão de excitação e incômodo ao mesmo tempo, gostava especialmente de morder seu corpo, fraco o bastante para que a marca não durasse muito, mas forte o bastante para que ela sentisse. Fazê-la sentir dor era talvez uma vingança de seu inconsciente por tudo que ela o fazia passar. _Desgraçada. _

_**He's more than a man**__  
Ele é mais que um homem  
__**And this is more than love**__  
E isso é mais que amor_

Mesmo anos depois de tudo ter terminado, eles nunca conseguiram distinguir o que sentiram um pelo outro exatamente. Era uma espécie de dependência mútua, que se confundia com um desejo absurdo, o sabor do proibido, o perigo de serem descobertos, o orgulho Black que não deixava que acabassem, mas também não os permitia continuar, a química inegável que havia entre eles, a forma como seus olhares ardiam quando encontravam o do outro, o jeito como Sirius fazia Bellatrix se arrepiar ao passar a mão por suas coxas por de baixo da mesa durante um jantar agitado, o jeito como ela o provocava quando passava por ele em algum corredor; era tudo tão insano, mas tão necessário ao mesmo tempo, que eles perderam a completa noção do que faziam naquele verão.

Mas é claro que estava longe de ser um conto de fadas – havia um _vilão _presente em quase todos os momentos. Rodolphus era um homem obcecado, e homens obcecados por mulheres desejadas por todos são o pior tipo. Bellatrix nunca pretendeu largá-lo para ficar com Sirius, mas sabia que no fundo o primo mantinha essa ilusão. Por mais que às vezes se parecesse com um, ele não era um Black completo, não possuía a frieza suficiente para manter aquilo como simplesmente um caso de verão entre duas pessoas temporariamente inconseqüentes. Nunca disse isso em voz alta, mas o admirava por isso. Sempre achou que sentimentos fossem feitos para pessoas fracas, mas Sirius, sem dizer uma palavra sobre isso, veio a lhe ensinar que os sentimentos são privilégios das pessoas fortes, porque só alguém forte é capaz de suportar a dor de uma perda verdadeira. Mas, mesmo que tivesse admitido que isso era algo admirável, ela não conseguia pôr em prática. Bellatrix Black era fria e ponto, nada, nem mesmo um primo enlouquecido de paixão mudaria isso.

_**Because I'm gone again**__  
Porque eu fui novamente  
__**And to him I just can't be true**__  
E com ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira_

Foi perdida nos seus pensamentos sobre ele que ela levantou da cama, pegou sua camisola e a vestiu com a elegância que somente ela possuía. Sirius achava incrível o fato de como conseguia se transformar da maior das vadias para a mais respeitável dama da sociedade bruxa negra em questão de segundos. _Fascinante._

"Já?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Você normalmente não se contenta com tão pouco."

Ele quase riu das próprias palavras. Nada do que eles faziam poderia ser considerado _pouco._Ele normalmente falava coisas sem nexo perto de Bellatrix, ela praticamente o drogava com sua presença. Ela o perturbava de uma maneira surreal.

"Está tarde." – respondeu, colocando, por fim, a máscara que usava sempre que se despedia dele. Era mais fácil assim.

Depois do que pareceram mil passos e uma eternidade, chegou até a porta, apoiando a mão na maçaneta prata em forma de cobra. Segurou o riso, Sirius devia realmente _odiar_ aquela maçaneta.

"Trix?" – ouviu a voz rouca dele atrás de si; não se virou para encará-lo, mas deteve-se por um momento. "Você é definitivamente a melhor."

Um sorriso verdadeiro, que provavelmente nunca foi visto por ninguém, surgiu no rosto da garota antes que atravessasse a porta. Ser considerada a melhor por alguém que provavelmente já tinha estado com um número considerável de garotas era um elogio e tanto – embora Bellatrix não precisasse tê-lo escutado para saber disso. Não pôde evitar pensar que ele também era o melhor – mas não lhe daria o gosto de ouvir isso.

_**I feel it in the air**__  
Eu senti isso no ar  
__**As I'm doing my hair**__  
Enquanto eu estava fazendo meu cabelo  
__**Preparing for another day**__  
Me preparando para outro dia  
__**A kiss up on my cheek**__  
Um beijo na minha bochecha  
__**He's here reluctantly**__  
Ele está aqui relutantemente  
__**Ask if I'm gonna be out late**__  
Me perguntando se eu vou chegar tarde  
__**Because we both know**__  
Porque nós dois sabemos  
__**Where I'm about to go**__  
Onde eu estou prestes a ir  
__**And we know it very well**__  
E nós sabemos isso muito bem_

Podia sentir o olhar dele queimando em sua nuca enquanto se arrumava em frente à penteadeira, podia até enxergar o carinho doentio e a obsessão que brilhavam ao mesmo tempo em seus olhos através do espelho. Bellatrix sabia o que ele estava se perguntando – onde ela vai? E, mais ainda, sabia que ele sabia a resposta, embora lutasse contra isso interiormente. Era uma daquelas verdades inconvenientes, que você conhece, mas tenta eliminar de sua mente o máximo possível para que elas não lhe incomodem; ele devia ser um mestre nessa arte.

Sirius levantou-se da cama, colocou o cabelo que lhe caía insistentemente no rosto para trás daquela maneira displicente que só ele possuía, se aproximou vagarosamente, como quem quer permanecer no mesmo cômodo o maior tempo possível, beijou a bochecha da prima, escorregou as mãos pela lateral de seus braços, deu um suspiro e saiu. Era como se despedir-se dela instalasse nele de novo todo o horror daquele lugar. Antes que passasse pela porta, Bellatrix pôde vislumbrar o ciúme estampado nos olhos dele por um momento, forte demais para que conseguisse inibi-lo. O garoto ameaçou dizer algo, mas se calou; e ambos sabiam que, para ele, aquele seria mais um longo dia de tortura.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**__  
E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel  
__**And it kills him inside**__  
E isso o mata por dentro  
__**To know that I am happy with some other guy**__  
Saber que eu sou feliz com outro homem  
__**I can see him dying**__  
Eu posso vê-lo morrendo  
__**I don't wanna do this anymore**__  
Eu não quero mais fazer isso  
__**I don't wanna be the reason why**__  
Eu não quero mais ser a razão porque  
__**Everytime I walk out the door**__  
Toda vez que eu saio pela porta  
__**I see him die a little more inside**__  
Eu vejo ele morrendo um pouco mais por dentro_

Sirius viu quando Rodolphus veio buscá-la. Ele estava sentado displicentemente em uma das poltronas do hall de entrada da mansão, e fuzilou a garota enquanto ela atravessava o local em direção a porta, de braços dados com o futuro noivo.

Naquele momento, o ciúme acertou Sirius em cheio com sua flecha. Seus olhos arderam em chamas, mas não as chamas de desejo que Bellatrix costumava ver, eram chamas de _ódio._Ela podia jurar que naquele momento ele estava ouvindo sua consciência lhe dizer algo como _"Você vê agora, idiota? Ela nunca vai largá-lo por você. Olhe para a cara dela, dá pra ver que está satisfeita com o que tem, ele pode lhe dar tudo. O que você pode oferecer? Um colchão sujo em alguma pensão, palavras de consolo e um sexo melhor? Caia na real." _

Ele cerrou o punho que antes pousava distraído no encosto da poltrona e a fez entender que não iria mais aturar essa situação sem precisar falar nada – eles quase nunca precisavam falar. Por trás de todo cinismo e orgulho, Sirius era humano, igual a todos os outros garotos que a desejavam por aí – ele somente conseguira_ ir mais longe. _

Que doce ilusão. Sirius era muito mais do que os outros garotos com quem ela estava acostumada, ele era até muito mais do que o homem grandioso que Rodolphus era. Sirius era_real_, e talvez por isso Bellatrix jamais conseguiria conviver com ele por muito tempo, ele a fazia perceber que tudo no que ela acreditava era uma farsa, que _ela_ era uma farsa. E ela nunca o perdoaria por ter mostrado a ela que existe algo melhor, longe desse mundo falso que ela jurava tanto amar.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**__  
Eu não quero mais machucá-lo  
__**I don't wanna take away his life**__  
Eu não quero tomar a vida dele_

Passou pela porta sem olhar para trás, e ela sabia que a partir desse momento, sua decisão estava tomada – e, nesse momento, sentiu o espinho em seu coração perfurá-la ainda mais fundo, numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-la se lembrar de algo que ela nunca admitira. Talvez o amasse, da sua maneira. Tudo que sabia era que, por mais egoísta que fosse, não agüentava ver Sirius naquele estado deplorável. Sabia que se ela e Rodolphus tivessem permanecido na sala por mais alguns segundos, Sirius o teria atacado e lhe dito certas coisinhas que ele não gostaria de saber sobre sua noiva perfeita – e ela não estava mais disposta a correr esse risco. Não colocaria seu futuro promissor em risco por causa de uma paixão boba por um primo rebelde, não mesmo.

_**I don't wanna be...**__  
Eu não quero ser  
__**A murderer**__  
Uma assassina_

_"Seu amor por mim tem que acabar agora. Me perdoe, eu preciso de mais do que você pode me oferecer." _

Essa foi a sentença de Bellatrix, escrita num bilhete com sua caligrafia fina e impecável, mas borrada em um ponto, e Sirius permitiu-se iludir por um momento que era devido a uma lágrima. Tão rápido quanto a ilusão veio, ela se dissipou: a prima não era capaz de chorar. Ela se julgava tão forte e dona de si, mas não passava de uma covarde que não tinha coragem suficiente para acabar um caso com alguém pessoalmente – e ele não se deixou consolar pela perspectiva que ela provavelmente não teria conseguido acabar com aquilo cara a cara. Estava acabado e era isso que interessava. Bellatrix o deixara, ela finalmente havia feito sua escolha.

Uma parte de Sirius morreu junto com o fim daquele romance, a fina chama que ele tentara manter acesa a todo custo se apagou, e o levou com ela. Quanto a Bellatrix, ele nunca soube o que ela pensava a respeito disso realmente, não lhe perguntou, nem lhe deu chance para responder – no dia seguinte, atravessou as portas daquela mansão pela última vez, para não voltar mais durante muitos anos. Ele não sabia, mas uma parte dela morreu também, a única parte que algum dia poderia encontrar salvação – e, com o fim dessa parte, só restaram a maldade e a loucura que conduziram Bellatrix Black pelo resto de seus dias.

* * *

**N/A:** Quando vi a letra dessa música, não resisti a escrever algo sobre o meu casal preferido baseado nela. Eu enxergo Sirius/Bella em tudo, então é realmente difícil que algo não me dê vontade de escrever sobre os dois. No início tinha pensado em focar mais no Sirius sentindo ciúme da Bella com o Rodolphus, mas conforme fui escrevendo saiu assim e o enfoque ficou nela mesmo!

Não sei, particularmente não achei a fic boa nem ruim, gostei bastante de alguns trechos, mas achei que em outros falta uma certa ligação. De qualquer forma, vou postá-la aqui.

Comentem, beijos!


End file.
